Dark Angel: Legacy's Farewell
by AJRedRobin
Summary: Caine tells his grandfather that he must leave and why. (This is a Kung Fu story. Without Kung Fu there would be no KFTLC.)


Synopsis

Story Title: Dark Angel: Legacy's Farewell

Based on the show Kung Fu

Characters: Henry Raphael Caine. Kwai Chang Caine

Timeline: Right after Henry gives Kwai Chang everything that he has.

Story Plot: Caine tells his grandfather that he must leave and why.

Violence: None

Disclaimer: Characters were created by Ed Spielman. I am borrowing them. Will return them when finished.

Dark Angel: Legacy's Farewell

By

Alisa Joaquin

The bare-footed young man stared after the old man who had first rejected him, then later gave him all that he had. Kwai Chang Caine would be forever grateful to Serenity Johnson for helping his grandfather to see that his grandson for who he was, Thomas Henry Caine's son. Caine waited for ten days, without food and without water for roots to who he was. He knew his grandparents from his mother's side, but his father Thomas Henry Caine rarely spoke about his past in America. At times, it left Kwai Chang feeling half-empty not knowing the other half of who he was.

Caine looked down at his hands to find the things his grandfather had given him, two rings and several letters. Each had their own significance; a ring that belonged to his father and another belonging to a great-grandfather long gone. The letters though would prove far more significant than he would know. They would provide clues to where he might find Danny Caine; a brother he never knew he had. It would become a journey that would take him many miles.

Caine sat for a few more minutes staring at the roots of his past. With these he had a grandfather and a great-grandfather stretching back to the beginning of time. And he also realized he had a future, a brother with perhaps children. It was a goal, something to hold onto, to make his forced isolation and fugitive status more bearable. It would be time to say goodbye to the friends that he made and move on to the next part of his journey, but first he needed to say goodbye to one person in particular. He did not relish the thought. He wished he could stay, to learn all he could from his newly found grandfather, but that wasn't possible, at least for now.

"You leaving?" Henry Raphael Caine questioned. "You got what you came for, so like your father and brother you're just going to leave," his words sounding almost bitter.

"I do not wish to leave, but I must."

"Why?" Henry Caine was puzzled by his grandson's words, and surprised that this young man really did not wish to leave him.

"There is a price on my head and I believe it is your wish that I find Danny."

"A price on your head, what for?"

Caine bowed his head in shame, "For taking a life."

"Why did you take this life?" Henry questioned.

"The boy shot my Master," Caine explained. "As my blind Master Po lay dying, I threw a spear at the chair where the nephew of the Emperor was hiding, and killed him."

"So you killed someone else because that person shot someone you cared about, so what."

"It was wrong to do so . . ."

"But you did it anyway," Henry Caine finished his grandson's sentence.

"I did not stop to think."

"You're not the first person to kill someone out of revenge or self defense. Was the young man reloading his gun?"

"Yes," Caine answered puzzled at how his grandfather would know such a thing.

"Then he might have shot you as well if you hadn't killed him. Sounds like the young man deserved what he got."

Caine was astounded at his grandfather's words. "There is no good reason for taking a life."

"But you did, and you have to face the consequences for doing it, but instead you ran from China."

"The Emperor would not have listened to reason."

"Look, the way I see it, it was the young man who did the murdering first. He killed a defenseless blind man. You didn't murder him you executed him for a crime."

"That is not how the Emperor sees it."

"Maybe not," Henry stated.

"I have disgraced myself and my family name."

"Now how do you figure that?"

"In China, when a man commits a crime and is not punished for that crime, his family is shamed, from his son, to his grandson, until honor can be restored to the family."

"Well this is America. If a father commits a crime, it's the father's fault, not the sons or grandsons. No honor is lost."

"You do not understand," Kwai Chang stated. "This is decreed by the Emperor, and what is decreed cannot be undone unless by the Emperor or his heirs."

"I see, and your reason for leaving?"

"So, I do not bring further shame on the name of Caine, and so no harm will come to you."

"No harm come to me?" Henry asked amused.

"There will be bounty hunters."

"So, you're leaving to protect me from these bounty hunters. Bounty hunters don't scare me. If they come here, they'll get more than what they bargained for."

"But you are a stonecutter, not a fighter."

"You do not think I can take care of myself?"

Caine watched as his grandfather lifted a large granite block without much strain, and remembered how Henry had attacked Serenity in anger. It was obvious that his grandfather had strength, but he would not survive against the Emperor's men for long.

"You are very strong," Caine replied. "But it takes more than strength to defeat a man, and the Emperor's men will have skills that you may not be able to overcome."

"I heard about what you did against the assayer, using your hands and feet to defeat two men," Henry said. "Sounded like your father at one time. He could fight three men without getting a scratch. Danny is the same way. I wish I hadn't said the things I did. He's been gone for a long time, nearly 16 years. Took up with some rich girl's daughter. I said some harsh words to him, drove him out like I drove out your father. I was drunk and angry that they wouldn't follow in my footsteps. I wanted a son to continue my work after I die. My son wanted adventure. Danny was the same way. It gives me comfort that you're not just leaving because I gave you those things. If you must leave because you're in danger I understand," Henry stated, "But if you find your brother, will you tell him something for me?"

"What do you wish me to tell him?"

"Tell him . . . I'm sorry."

Caine bowed to his grandfather then turned to leave.

"Wait, can you forgive a stubborn old man before you go? And please let me know where you're at from time to time."

"There is nothing to forgive. You are my grandfather."

"Could you write to me, please."

"I do not know how to write in English, only Chinese," Kwai Chang answered with a shrug.

"I know someone in town in Lordsville who could translate them for me. He works at the laundry."

"Would not the others misunderstand?" Kwai Chang asked knowing how others sometimes felt about the Chinese.

"Not if I take a few shirts in to be cleaned. A stonecutter's job can be pretty dirty. Um, before you go, why don't we have something to eat. You haven't eaten in ten days and I'm sorry for neglecting you for so long."

"That was not your fault."

"Yes it was. I was angry with your father for leaving and marrying someone . . . Well that no longer matters. What's done is done." Henry Raphael Caine then asked his housekeeper to fix them a meal.

When the meal was finished they were facing their final farewell. Neither man spoke. Caine embraced his grandfather with a mixture of sadness and joy. He really did not wish to depart, but circumstances left him little choice. As Caine walked down the road, he looked back briefly to see his grandfather standing in the doorway, waving goodbye. He returned that wave and resumed walking down the road. He did not hear the last words that Henry Raphael Caine said.

"I wish you could have stayed longer. I would have told you everything. I hope you do find Danny. I have a feeling I'll never see my grandchildren again."

End


End file.
